Recess: All Grown Up
by Lil Miss Swaggar321
Summary: The gang is no longer more it's just Vince and T.J and there both popular. Now during when there about to be seniors T.J becomes a father at the age of 18 and the mother is Ashley A. She gave birth to a girl. What happens several years later?
1. Chapter 1

Recess: All Grown Up

"Back Then"

The recess gang slowly drifted apart over the years. The only survivors that really stuck together were Vince and T.J. These two were still best friends from elementary, middle, and high school. In their high school years these two had some long relationships with two girls that were unexpected T.J was with Ashley A, while Vince was with Ashley B. The boys were popular and so were the girls. The boys were both popular jocks in softball, football, track, but their main sport was basketball. Shoot, the coach couldn't decide which one should be the teams point guard, so both of them were point guards which was unusual for a basketball team to have.

Now I'm guessing you're thinking were the others were doing during this time. Well Gretchen started to drift away in their eighth grade year. She became more and more fascinated in books and stopped going to recess and hung out in the Library with the Library Kid (real name Michelle Gammans). Mikey stopped hanging out in their freshman year and been in Drama plays and the Drama Club. Gus moved away in the seventh grade to live off in London. Last but not the least Ashley Spinelli, who was secretly in love with T.J but never got the chance to tell him and probably never will.

She was going through her parents divorce in her sophomore year and stopped hanging out with Vince and T.J but not only because of that reason. It was because she thought that she'd ruined their popularity for just being around with them and also ruin their relationships with their girlfriends. She also turned punk also was getting depressed every day. While her parents were fighting her mother was the one who got custody of her and for some reason she was sort of happy about her mom winning the battle.

During their Senior year T.J was going through a rough ride because he just found out he was going to be a father at 18. Vince said that he was going to be there to support him and so was Ashley B (while she dated Vince she became a little nicer and surprisingly became good friends with T.J.) Ashley A and T.J got married and had a baby shower on the same night (This was after their Graduation Night). The boys did go to college for a basketball scholarship and while they played for their college games they were spotted by a real NBA coach of the Los Angles Clippers. They were on and off the road which was something neither of the Ashley's liked. While playing in a middle of a game T.J busted his knee and went into surgery and couldn't play basketball for a while. Vince wanted to take the opportunity to play and stay but he didn't because he wanted to help out a friend although this was an opportunity of a once in a million. He still didn't take it as much as he loved basketball he just couldn't take it.

The nine months were over and Ashley A and T.J gave birth to a beautiful baby girl named Jasmine Destiny Detweiler. After Jasmine was born Ashley A and T.J had it with each other they got a divorce at the age of 20 Ashley A won the battle of having custody of Jasmine and moved to New York with her mother, but she did let their daughter see him on the weekends. Vince and Ashley B were still together so Ashley did not move to New York with her friend and stayed in Baltimore with him to look after her goddaughter. (Vince is the godfather and Ashley B was the godmother.)

5 years later when a weekend was over he convinced Ashley to let him take care of her for a year. She said yes. From that moment his life changed forever.


	2. When TJ Meets Jasmine part 1

Recess: All Grown Up

Episode 1: part 1

"When T.J Meets Jasmine"

This was just a few days ago when T.J was on the air for his job as a sportscaster on the television news station WIS News 10. At the end of the interview with the little league baseball he got hit on the head with a baseball. Right now he is sitting on a couch with an ice bag on top of his head where he got hit with the ball.

"Gee, daddy what was that that flew out of your mouth a tic-tac or a tooth?" Jasmine asked while watching the tv.

T.J looked at her, "It was a tic-tac that was attached to a tooth."

"Daddy, I think you're getting old. Your reflexes are gone." As she laughed.

"There is nothing wrong with my…" Jasmine threw a football that was just lying around. "Think quick."

Surprisingly T.J did catches it. "Ah so that's how you wanna play your game. Alright check this out, Steve Young to Jerry Rice."

"No way. Keyshawn Johnson. Pass me the ball and buy my book." Jasmine said.

T.J was motioning his hands to tell her which way to go. "Alright go left. No wait go right no go deeper, deeper." It means to back up in football, Jasmine backed up all the way to the fridge.

"While your by the fridge pass me a coke 45." He laughed it almost looked as if he was crying.

Jasmine put her hand on her hip. "Ha ha you know I'm just kidding."

"And you're always messing with me. What you going to do when I'm gone?" She asked when she was walking back to the living room.

"I'm gonna go back and leave my clothes on the floor." He said.

"Go back to? They've been there for so long I thought that they were little area rugs."

"Your so funny." He hugged her. "My little girl, I'm gonna miss you when you move back to New York."

"Me too. Daddy why can't you move out from Boston to New York so that we can hang out like this all the time." She suggested.

"Yeah I do think about it a lot. I also think about your mother living there, and then I get over it." After all of these years he still can't stand Ashley.

The phone rings both of them run towards the phone, "I got it, I got it. Ha." T.J said in a sort of childish manner.

"Hello?" He answered. "Oh, hi Crystal. How you're doing baby?" Jasmine rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Yeah, just give me one moment." He said. "Sweety, daddy needs some privacy."

Jasmine looked at him, "Jasmine needs a fifty." She said while holding her hand out.

He went inside his pocket and gave her a dollar. 'Here's a dollar I'll give you a check for the other 49."

"I don't want your checks." T.J motioned for her to go.

Jasmine was overhearing the conversation. "And I'm behind your back. And your pick-up lines are whack."

T.J looked at her. Then the door knocked. "I got it." She opened the door, it was the last person T.J didn't wasn't to see.

"SURPRISE!" she was shocked to see her mom at the door. "Mom! What are you doing here?" She hugged her.

"Uh-oh, Crystal I gotta go ex-wife's at the door. I guess the security guards left the gate door open." As he hung up the phone.

"You know I which I could stay and watch youR deaf jam routine, but I just came to pick up _my _daughter." Ashley said.

Jasmine looked at her mother, "But mom I only have one day with daddy."

"I know sweety, but I wanted to surprise you and hear this wonderful news in person. You gotta sit down for this one." She said as she dragged her to the couch.

"You remember when I applied for that fashion designer job in London." She asked.

"You mean where you be a designer and also be a model.?" She shooked her head for a yes.

"Oh Ash, that should be real easy for you weren't you sort of raised by air-headed models." T.J laughed.

She put her hand up to him. "Anyways as I was saying, I got the job." Jasmine was happy that her mom got the job that she wanted.

"Yes and were going to London for a whole year." She said in a squeaky voice. "Why aren't you yaying." She noticed Jasmine stopped being excited.

"You know Ashley, there is sort of an endangered species in London. What do you call 'em? Oh yeah, stuck up people." T.J said.

"Yeah daddy is right. In which meaning I should stay with him." She went and put T.J's arm around her shoulder.

"Which daddy said that?" he asked.

"Well we did say that how much were going to miss each other ant that two weeks a year wasn't enough." She was trying to explain. "Yeah but daddy talks to much."

Ashley put her hands on her hips. "You really want to stay here?"

"Yes, daddy and I will be fine." She said while she crossed her arms.

"Look Ashley as far as I can see you've done a good job with her over the past fourteen years. At least let me do it for one. It's my turn" He pleaded.

She put her hands on hip. Trying to think if she should let her stay. "Okay, okay I'm not sure about this but I'll give it a try. Now how about you and me go get something to eat together."

"Okay let me go get my jacket." She ran to her room.

"Alright T.J here's you're chance to get out of it. Save the little face. I'll tell Jasmine that I changed my mine and she's coming with me. Because you and I both know that you can't go five minutes between booty calls." She said with a serious look on her face. A very serious look that he hadn't seen since they've gotten divorced.

"Okay, first of all I can take care of my daughter. Second of all you are all wrong for that booty call thing." He said.

The phone started ringing then it stopped after the fourth ring. It then went to the answer machine. The answer machine said, "Hi this is T.J Detweiler if you're ready to get freaky press 1." He ran to the telephone to stop the answer machine.

Ashley looked at him and asked, "What happens when you press 2?" T.J chuckled nervously at her.


End file.
